ios_information_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Knapford
Knapford is a large town situated on the west coast of Sodor. It has a population of 35,000 and is one of Sodor's largest towns. It's home to the headquarters of the North Western Railway and the main line sheds. The passenger station, known otherwise as "the big station", has five platforms, two being terminal platforms/. The station's sheltered by four glass roofs. The fat controller's office is here, along with a bookstall, a refreshment kiosk, the Engine Drivers locker room, and M.C. BUNN, a bakery inside the station. The local economy is mainly based on fishing, heavy industry, coal and stone exports, along with machinery. History When the station was first built, it consisted of two through platforms and a small ticket office. It ran through the station and into the harbour along a single quay. The Knapford, Tidmouth and Elsbridge Light Railway reached the town via an eastern road which ran by a lake from Tidmouth. This was however destroyed in 1908 after the lake flooded the nearby valley and wiped out the railway line. The railway was given a treasury grant in 1910 to build a more direct tunnel between Knapford and Tidmouth. In 1916, the North Western Railway built a second bore in the tunnel and the harbour at Knapford began being put to use. Then, in 1920, the station received an expansion which resulted in a similarly built station as what we have today. In 1922, a goods shed was built beside the station and the yard behind the station got an expansion connecting the yard to the main sheds. The main sheds also received a rebuild, going from a small six road shed to a large six road roundhouse with a turntable. In 1934, a bridge was built to bypass the main yard and ran straight into the harbour, where a harbour station was built and several new quays were constructed. Then, in 1941, the station car park was extended to hold many more vehicles in the case of an attack, so citizens would be able to hide in bunkers under the station. Next, in 1967, the station received new crossovers connecting both sides of the station for easier access for trains. Finally, in 1979, the goods shed was demolished and a new shunting yard was built. It included a coal hopper, several goods and carriage sheds, a new signal gantry, and a new bus service. Operations Knapford station serves as an important place for several different reasons. It's the terminus station for the main line, the far end of Thomas' branch line, and the second to last station on Duck's branch line. Trains from Brendam, Kirk Ronan, and Norramby all run to Knapford as well as the ones from the previous mentioned branch lines. The harbour consists of two quays, storage sidings, a harbour platform, goods platforms, small engine sheds, goods sheds, a Sodor Shipping Company building, a small coaling depot, and lots of factories and warehouses. A bus service leaves the station car park every ten minutes bound for Arlesburgh, Vicarstown, Ffarquhar, and Kirk Ronan. Gallery Edward'sExploit3.PNG Edward'sExploit2.PNG Screenshot+2017-02-21+05.06.24.png|The front of Knapford Screenshot+2017-02-21+05.09.34.png|Knapford View KnapfordStationBack.png|The back of Knapford Station KnapfordCarPark.png|Knapford Car Park KnapfordChurch.png|Knapford Church Screenshot+2017-02-21+05.07.09.png|Knapford High Street KnapfordFactory.png|A factory in Knapford KnapfordBusYard.png|Knapford Bus Yard Screenshot+2017-02-21+05.16.19.png|Knapford Engine Sheds Screenshot+2017-02-21+05.17.37.png|Knapford Yard Sidings Screenshot+2017-02-21+05.18.11.png|An overview of Knapford Yards Screenshot+2017-02-21+05.19.03.png Screenshot+2017-02-21+05.19.40.png|An overview of Knapford Harbour KnapfordHarbour3.png Screenshot+2017-02-21+05.20.11.png KnapfordShedsJunction.png|Knapford Sheds Junction Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line